


You are mine!

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Partner tattoo, Prompt Fill, Team to the rescue, captured Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to claim what's rightfully his and he has a few worshippers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Gen (or any/Clint), body marking, h/c, manhandling, team to the rescue](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37066892#t37066892)
> 
> Weird prompt but I just want to see Clint in restraints and getting a tattoo against his will, preferably on the upper back or down his side.
> 
> Maybe Loki wants to mark Clint as his?
> 
> Maybe Clint's been captured by a cult and this will take away his free will?
> 
> Maybe the Avengers are doing it to him because they've been whammied or because something's wrong with him and he doesn't realise it but this will save him?
> 
> However if works out, once it's done Tony should get it removed for him and then there are team!huggles. Or if it can't be removed for whatever reason, all the team get tattoos in the same area to make him feel better.

The last thing he remembered before the lights went out was Tony's voice over the comms.

“Hawkeye! Turn around!” They were mid-battle against an army of mutant Tuataras and he just shot one of these fuckers who spit it's acid at Thor when Tony called him to turn. He did and then... darkness.

 

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a windowless room. The walls were made of solid bricks of sandstone and it contained three prison cells made of thick iron bars. His head hurt when he tried to move and so he stayed still for the moment. It was cold in this room and he realized, that he wore only his pants. His captors took away his tac vest, his shirt, his shooting glove and his arm guard and even his shoes and socks. 

He tried to remember what happened to him and why someone could sneak up this close to him. Not even Natasha ever managed this. The only thing he remembered was... _oh no! Please, no! It was green... Loki? Was that possible?_

Clint finally sat up and looked around. He was alone but he was sure that there were guards outside of this room. He wiped over his eyes and rose. The cell was small, it was about three steps long and four steps wide. 

“Ah, you're awake.” A man said when he entered the room. Clint lifted one brow but didn't bother to answer him. The guy wore a long, black robe with embroidered runes on it. And he wasn't alone. He was followed by more guys in robes but apparently the first one was the boss; his runes were more complicated and prominent. 

Clint raised one brow. “You kidding!” He couldn't repress this comment. It was way too strange to see those guys in their robes. 

“We can do it the easy way or the hard way.” The man held a taser in his hand and now pointed it at Clint. He knew his chances in his tiny cell were close to zero and there wasn't anything he could use to hide and so he lifted his hands with a sigh. Two of the robed guys opened the door, came in, grabbed his hands and tried to pull them on his back when he took this chance.  


One of the guys had his hands on Clint's wrists when his knee got smashed by Clint's foot. He fell to the floor and screamed and the other was stunned for a second. He never realized what hit him (Clint's elbow) before he fell down. In an instant Clint was at the cage door, grabbed the bar over his head and used it to attack the next two guys with his feet. They both sunk to the floor. The boss guy with his taser tried to shot at Clint but he wasn't this easy to get and he could dodge the electrodes twice. And then Clint was on him, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and the impact stunned the guy. Another two thugs in robes came in and wanted to attack him but Clint slid over the floor and kicked their legs and they fell down, screaming. He was just out in the corridor when he felt a hand grab his neck. He wanted to turn around but this grip was adamant and another hand grabbed his left wrist and pulled his arm on his back, his body got slammed into the nearest wall and someone pressed himself on him.

“What do you think where you are going?” he heard a voice hissing into his ear and he knew that voice. Loki.

“No!” This couldn't be real. He couldn't be here, Thor brought him back to Asgard. Clint paled and after a second of shock he fought against the grip holding him. 

“Stop, Hawkeye.” The voice was icy and Clint felt the fear running down his spine. 

“You can't be here. You're in Asgard,” he spat and struggled and tried to kick his knees. 

“Apparently I'm not. I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine.” A few more guys with robes came and this time they managed to cuff Clint's hands behind his back.

“I'm sorry, my Lord.” The boss guy came to Loki and fell onto his knees. “I failed you.” 

“Yes, you did.” Loki glared at him. “Think you can manage to tie him to the altar?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” The man rose and gestured to a few of his thugs.

“What? Are you nuts? You can't...” Clint started but got silenced by a gag forced into his mouth. Still struggling they dragged him away. When they tried to shove him through a door he pressed his feet against the door jamb and the guys had to grab them and carry him away. 

The room they brought him in was poorly lit with a few candles, most of it was dark but Clint could see a large stone altar in the middle with manacles at each corner. 

_No!_ Clint thought and yelled curses into his gag. The guys who held him let his feet down to the floor and he immediately started to struggle again. They pushed him back onto the cold stone and turned him to lie on his stomach. Two of them grabbed his ankles and attached the manacles around them, his legs spread. Then they opened the cuffs around his wrists and Clint started to fight again but they held him and pressed him down onto the altar and a few seconds later his arms were stretched and his wrists tied to the other two corners. He laid there on the stone block, spread eagle and heavily panting. 

_Oh god, why do I always get the freaks?_ Clint thought and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 

“Where is this man who can weave the spell into his skin?” Loki asked and another man stepped up to him.

“That's me, my Lord.” He knelt beside Loki.

_Weave the spell into my skin? What are these idiots up to?_

Loki handed the man an old looking parchment and he looked at it. “This is the artwork. Can you paint it on his skin? And fix it forever?” The Asgardian asked and the man nodded.

“Of course, my Lord.”

_Artwork? Fix it forever? No!_

Clint started to struggle once again and he insulted and cursed them through his gag.

“It's important that you paint it exactly. This is a very complicated spell and one forgotten line can ruin everything.” 

“He needs to stop struggling, my Lord,” the man said and Loki nodded. 

This time when Clint looked at him his appearance changed, his battle gear appeared and with it his scepter. With a grin Loki leaned down to him.

“I don't have to but I will tell you what's going to happen, Hawkeye. You remember the last time your loyalty was drawn to me? I didn't foresee for the Black Widow to break my spell. This time I will use the more complicated spell. It will take time and it's matrix will have to be fixed on your body but this time no one will be able to break the spell. This time it will be forever. Luckily I have found these worshipers, they will do whatever I tell them and they have an artist who can fix my spell. And this artwork has a nice side effect. It will mark you as mine so that everybody who takes a look at you can see it.” He patted Clint's cheek who glared at him and if looks could kill the Asgardian would've burnt to ash right now.

Clint shook his head and pulled at his restrains but he couldn't get them open and when Loki pointed his scepter at his neck he felt his magic flood into him and he couldn't move anymore.  


_No, please! This can't be real! Please, don't do that to me!_ He pleaded silently and swallowed hard. 

“It's too dark, my Lord.” The man said and Loki sighed, laid his hands over his eyes and brushed over his face.

“Better?” 

“Thank you, my Lord.” His eyes had a silvery glow now.

The artist stepped up to the altar and took the parchment. With skilled moves he painted the complicated pattern on his back. Clint tried to move, to struggle, to fight but his restrains and Loki's spell held him merciless. 

“Careful! This is an important part of the spell.” Loki snarled.

“I'm sorry, my Lord but it's not easy with all his scars.” 

“Just... just don't make any mistakes.” Clint could feel the man paint on his body, he could feel his breaths when he took a close look and he could feel Loki strolling around them and watching.

 _Guys, I think it's about time that you show up and save me!_ He thought and still tried to fight his bonds. 

“I'm ready, my Lord.” The man said and Loki shoved him away to control the pattern. It was big as far as Clint could tell. It went from his neck down to the small of his back, from shoulder to shoulder and some lines went over his arms. 

“It's correct. Here's the ink you will use.” He handed the guy a strange, red flask, “You start to fix it and I will sing the spell.” Loki said and the man fetched a tattoo gun. Suddenly Clint could hear the sound of the machine and his breath sped up, he tried to struggle once more but still couldn't move.

 _Please, guys! Help! Tony..._ He pleaded silently. 

The man pressed Clint's head to the stone and started at his neck. Clint could feel the needles sink into his skin and adrenaline flooded his body. At the same moment the man started to tattoo the spell onto Clint Loki began to sing. His voice was deep and rough and the words were raspy and foreign. Clint was no expert but somehow the melody sounded dissonant and hurt his ears. 

The needles of the tattoo gun left a painful trail on his back and the ink burned under his skin. He felt the words and the ink build an item and dragging his free will out of him.  


_No! No, no, no, no, no! Please, don't! Tony, please..._ He thought of his fiancé and a tear left his left eye and dropped onto the altar. 

The man tattooed the lines down his spine and from shoulder to shoulder and Clint felt light-headed. The words still hurt in his ears but the urge to struggle subsided. He closed his eyes.  


He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard noises from outside and a sudden panic erupts. The robed guys ran to the door after Loki's gestured but he himself didn't stop to sing. Clint could hear an explosion and suddenly the door burst in and he heard a familiar roar: Hulk. 

The man with the tattoo gun wanted to stop but Loki gestured at him and he continued with his work. 

Now Clint could hear shots and Tony's repulsors.

“Loki!” Thor yelled, when he saw his brother. “Stop this insanity immediately!” 

He didn't stop and Clint could hear the repulsors again and then the guy with his tattoo gun fell down beside the altar.

“NOOOO!” Loki's scream was full of rage and hate. 

“You did it again, brother!” And with that Thor attacked the other Asgardian. Clint couldn't see it but heard their fight when Tony came into his field of vision.

“Clint, baby? You okay?” He asked and Clint closed his eyes one time. He still couldn't move. Tony pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“'bout time...” Clint mumbled hoarsely.

“Oh god.” Tony was visibly shocked when he opened the manacles by breaking them. “What...” 

“Tony...” Clint managed when he felt that he could move again. The breaking of the manacles neutralized this spell.

“You okay?” The genius asked and helped Clint up.

“Yes, I think...” he said and then the lights went out and the last thing he felt was Tony catching him.

 

“Tony?” Clint slurred when he woke and saw his fiancé sit beside his bed, his arms folded and his chin resting on his chest and Tony startled immediately.

“Clint! Oh my god! You're awake!” He grabbed his face and kissed him with desperate passion.

“What...” Clint started and looked confused at Tony's reaction. 

“We thought... god... do never ever scare me so much!” 

“Tony, please... would you finally tell me why you are so upset?” He blinked and licked over his lips.

“It's... we thought we'd lose you.” Tony admitted, quietly, and kissed him again.

“What do you mean, lose me... what... what happened?” 

“Clint, it's... it's sixteen days since we freed you. The... the _spell_... we interrupted Loki and this had a nasty side effect. The ink they used to... to... you know... it was poisonous. It took ten days and the help of Eir to neutralize the poison.” 

“Who's Eir?” Clint was still confused. 

“She's... Thor said, she's a valkyrie and she is a healer as well. She found something to neutralize the poison.” 

“What kind of poison?” Clint shook his head. 

“It's... I don't know much about magic, you should ask Thor. But apparently Loki used a special ink, extracted of some poisonous plants to tattoo a pattern on you and together with his magic it should be unbreakable. But we interrupted the enchantment and the poison hit your system. It was... it was...” 

“What about the part he tattooed on me?” 

“Eir said it can't be removed, I'm afraid.” 

“What? No! No way! It... I don't... no!” He nearly freaked out. 

“Clint... calm down, please baby.” Tony grabbed his shoulders and held him. “Shhh... it's okay. We also have a solution for that.” He hugged him and pressed him to his body.

That moment they heard a knock at the door. It was Steve. 

“Anything... god, you're awake!” He rushed in and slapped Tony's arm. “Why didn't you say anything?” 

“Hey, he's my fiancé. I can have a few minutes alone with him.” Tony grinned. 

“How are you?” Steve asked and sat down beside Clint.

“Fine... but... what... what about the tattoo?” Clint asked and he was visibly shaken. It can't be removed? That's impossible. 

“I had an idea, Clint.” Steve said and fetched his sketchbook. He opened the first page and showed him a strange pattern with lines and embellishments. “This is what you currently have.” 

Steve pointed at Tony's neck who sat beside him. “It starts about here and ends there,” he pointed at the small of his back. “And then there are lines over to your shoulders,” he still used Tony as model. 

“God, this is huge!” Clint groaned and leaned back in his cushions.

“I think it should form some sort of a tree but he couldn't finish it.” And then he turned the page over. “I thought we could convert it in something more... you.” He showed him the page. Clint could see the original pattern but Steve had embedded it in the picture of a hawk. It was beautiful. The wings spread with red and golden, iron feathers and it had a shiny blue gem in it's chest. 

“Wow. That's...” Clint started and stared open mouthed.

“... you and Tony.” Steve nodded. Tony sat beside him and grinned like a madman. Then he stripped out of his shirt and turned around and Clint could see the tattoo on his back. 

“Tony...” Clint breathed. “You...” 

“It represents both of us.” He shrugged and turned back to Clint. 

“What if we ever...”

“...break up? I told you when I proposed to you that I will never let you go, remember? And I meant it. I love you, Clint, you know that. And when you have to have this on your back then I can have it, too.”

“You're crazy, you know that?” Clint smiled at Tony. “Thank you, Steve.” He turned to Cap and patted his knee.

“No problem. Uhm... I... I think I leave you two alone and call the others. They were worried as well and I guess you need... uhm... some rest before the hordes will invade here.” Steve rose and smiled. 

When he was outside Clint saw the sketchbook still on his bed. He wanted to say something when Tony turned the next page over. “He designed tattoos for all of us.” He showed him the pictures and all used the pattern Clint had on his back.

“You're all nuts.” He leaned back and Tony shooed him to the side and slid onto his side. 

“Yes. We are.” He wrapped his arm around Clint's shoulders. 

“I love you, babe.” 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
